Equipo 44
by Mariera-san
Summary: Es una historia sobre dos equipos que deben hacer una aventura pero una cosa hace que deban volver a Konoha aunque en esa aventura se enamoraran...Dedicada a Rairaku-san,Pochi-san,Shira-san y cerezoendemoniado


Bueno esta es la primera historia que cuelgo y espero que les guste necesito vuestro apoyo para seguir escribiendo y colgando. Esta historia se la dedico a mis amigas Rairaku-san,Pochi-san,Shira-san y cerezoendemoniado que os recomiendo sus historias. Bueno os dejo con el capitulo:

Capitulo 1: El comienzo

Un día de agosto en la villa de Konoha, la quinta hokage tenía que decir algo muy importante:

-¡Buenos días!-saludaba la hokage saludando a Konoha con un megáfono.

-Hoy estamos aquí reunidos para elegir a dos grupos los cuales deben ir al bosque de la muerte a derrotar a Kabuto y Orochimaru y conseguir la pluma sagrada.-explicaba la señora Tsunade la convocación de la reunión.

-En primer lugar habrá un grupo de chicas. Y la sensei elegida ha sido Anko Mitarashi.-anunciaba la hokage mientras Anko…

-¡Yo! No, no y definitivamente no.-se negaba la Mitarashi.

-¿Y se puede saber el porqué?-preguntaba Tsunade ciñendo el ceño.

-Pues básicamente no me gustan ni los niños ni las niñas.-respondió Anko con su tono más bueno.

-Anko Mitarashi tú has sido la elegida y punto Kurenai no puede por asuntos personales y eres la única que conoces el Bosque de la muerte de punta a punta.-explicaba la rubia hokage intentando controlarse su furia.

-De acuerdo, pero solo con una condición. Tener dangos gratis un año.-decía la  
>Mitarashi.<p>

-Mmm…entendido.-aceptaba la hokage la condición.

-Bueno sigamos y las tres ninjas elegidas son Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyüga e Ino Yamanaka.-anunciaba Tsunade bostezando.

-¡Naruto…Naruto me… han elegido!-le decía Hinata a Naruto dándole un abrazo.

-¡Felicidades Hinata!-respondía Naruto a Hinata y aceptaba su abrazo.

Mientras Naruto e Hinata conversaban, Sakura e Ino se felicitaban:

-Enhorabuena…-felicitaba Sakura a Ino respirando ondo ya que no se llevaban muy bien.

-Igualmente…-respondía Ino a Sakura felicitándola aunque un poco enfadada con Tsunade ya que las había puesto juntas.

Bueno mientras Tsunade dejo unos minutos para que se felicitaran Tsunade bebió un poco de sake para no dormirse entonces siguió:

-Bueno enhorabuena a las elegidas y sigamos. Y votado por los habitantes de Konoha ya que no sabíamos cual decidir de Kakashi y Yamato definitivamente el sensei del nuevo equipo de chicos ha sido: Kakashi Hatake!-anunciaba Tsunade

-Enhorabuena Kakashi!-felicitaban todos a Kakashi por ser el sensei y haber ganado la votación.

-Y los tres ninjas que lo acompañaran en su viaje junto al equipo de las chicas son: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzunmaki y Sai.-anuncio la hokage los acompañantes del quipo del peliplata.

-Bueno espero que todos estén "contentos" con los grupos elegidos así que aquí acaba la reunión felicidades a todos los elegidos y el miércoles os espero en mi despacho.-se despedía la rubia hokage de todos los ninjas de Konoha.

Entonces al acabar la reunión Naruto y Sasuke estaban muy felices ya que iban juntos y con sus amores secretos:

-Sasuke, vamos juntos!-decía Naruto saltando de lo contento que estaba.

-Si, Naruto vamos juntos.-anunciaba Sasuke su emoción pero como sabéis es muy serio así que lo dijo en un tono serio.

-Bueno Naruto me voy que tengo que contarle la noticia a mi madre y tengo que ir a comer no quiero que se preocupe.-se despedía Sasuke para ir a casa de los Uchiha.

-Vale Sasuke adiós. Dale un beso de mi parte a tu hermano pequeño.-tambien se despedía Naruto.

(Sasuke tiene un hermano muerto Itachi y un hermano pequeño de 4 años que se llama también Sasuke)

Bueno Sakura e Ino empezaron a enfadarse entre ellas:

-Yo soy la mas ágil del equipo! Y la más guapa!-decía Ino gritando un poco.

-Pues yo soy la mas fuerte! Y la preferida de Anko!-se defendía Sakura.

-Y ¿Por qué eres la preferida de Anko? Dame una sola gran razón-pregunta Ino.

-Pues porque fuimos a hacernos unas fotos a una zona de foto shop.-respondía la pelirosa.

-Sí, de Bob Esponja. Qué patéticas.-hablaba Ino levantando una ceja.

-Yo quería ir a hacerlo de Shake it Up pero ella quería hacerlo de Bob Esponja.Y lo hicimos de Bob Kakashi.-explicaba Sakura.

-Como que Bob Kakashi? Dirás Bob Esponja.-decia la ojiazul confusa.

Si! Esque como Kakashi se parece a Bob Esponja.–decía Sakura mordiéndose el labio y peleándose con su inter.

((RRRRIN) Era el teléfono de Ino era lila y con una pegatina en forma de flor)

-¿Sí, diga?-contesto la rubia de ojos azules el móvil.

-Hola, Ino. Soy Sai estoy en el parque si te apetece venir, estoy en la feria de Konoha.-respondía Sai.

-Vale me ducho y voy para allí.-aceptaba Ino la invitación.

-Adiós.-se despedía Sai.

-Adiós.-se despedía Ino.

-Y bien. ¿Quién era?-preguntaba Sakura.

-Era Sai, bueno me voy ya te cuento mañana –se despidió Ino y se fue.

Bueno espero que le haya gustado espero poder actualizar pronto.


End file.
